y dime como es el?, tu dime, como es ella?
by Denishitaz
Summary: a pedido de alguien muy especial, lo convertire en un corto fic! muy pronto el capitulo 2 , los dos estan en una situcion muy mala y se encuentran en un parque cercano al cafe donde todos los dias se ven, porfa denle una oportunidad no se arrepentiran
1. Chapter 1

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los últimos rayos de sol se asomaban al final de la tarde cuando una obscura silueta, se vislumbro, iba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras que lagrimas perladas le corrían por los ojos, no sabia adonde iba en ese momento, solo queria estar sola, lejos de la gente, corrió y corrió hasta un parque, y se sentó en el pasto bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, ahí se puso a llorar hasta que no le quedaron mas lagrimas, se acurruco en el árbol y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Cuando ella despertó, se sintió observaba de cerca, por lo que abrió los ojos inmediatamente, en su campo de visión entro la imagen de la persona que mas amaba aunque el nunca lo supiera. El, cuantos meses habían estado juntos y nunca se atrevió a decírselo, y ahora estaba condenada a vivir una terrible pesadilla sin que pudiera confesarle que es lo que ella sentía, el era una persona segura, alegre, que daba todo de si para que los días fueran los mejores, el era su fuente de inspiración, su primer pensamiento al despertar y su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir, con sus cabellos dorados como el sol y sus ojos azules como el agua del mas puro mar ( y un cuerpo envidiable, hay que admitirlo) en los que ella se perdía sin remedio alguno.

que fue lo que paso esta vez? – me pregunto, con su vos grave y ronca y una sonrisa, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, la alegría que siempre acompañaban los ojos de su amado naruto se veían opacados por algo, aunque sonreía, algo de tristeza se veía reflejado en sus ojos.

Mi padre… el me ha concertado un compromiso, me casare en tres meses – ahora si era un echo, la tristeza completa invadió los ojos de su amado, pero ella no lo noto en su momento, porque al decir las ultimas palabras, las lagrimas regresaron con fuerza y bajo el rostro – el d-dice que es el hijo..d-de uno de sus mejores amigos… q-que el compromiso f-fue hecho antes de mi nacimiento – decía hinata entre sollozos – p-pero yo… no quiero casarme… p-pero es algo que ya esta concertado… hasta mi madre.. la que siempre me ha a poyado en todo, e-esta de acuerdo con e-esto… ella d-dice que el aunque no lo conoce… ya le han hablado de cómo es..y que… es una buena persona d-de gran corazón… y q-que esta segura d-de que me enamorare de el manda mas al mirarlo…p-pero yo no podría porque..porque..yo ya amo mucho a otra persona naruto-kun…– las lagrimas corrían por su rostro trazando salados caminos alrededor de su cara, naruto no podía soportar ver a hinata en ese estado así que se acerco, levemente y la abrazo sin dudarlo, sentía como su corazón se rompía al oír su llanto, aunque el nunca lo había dicho también la amaba, con locura pero ( igual que hinata ) nunca se lo dijo y ahora ella comprometida y el…

S-sabes… yo creí que tal ves algún día, la persona que realmente amo – prosiguió hinata aferrada al pecho de naruto -… se daría cuenta d-de mis sentimientos y me amaría igual…pero ahora…v-veo que es imposible… si todo esta confabulando… para alejarme de el – el cuerpo se naruto se tenso por un momento y luego separo a hinata levemente otra vez, con sus manos, seco el rastro de las lagrimas, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable para ella.

Yo también hinata… me acaban de decir que yo también estoy comprometido – dijo con una vos de ultratumba, mientras su mirada se centraba en el suelo, a hinata se le aguijoneo el corazón, ahora si sus caminos se separaban por completo, recordó cuándo lo conoció un par de meses atrás cuando tropezaron en un café, tirando una bandeja en el suelo de paso, tuvieron que pagar los destrozos por su torpeza, desde ahí se volvieron amigos y se encontraban siempre en el mismo café, se contaban cosas, se ayudaban mutuamente, pero nunca se dijeron lo que el uno sentía por el otro ( como dato extra nunca se dijeron sus apellidos) – y al igual que tu – prosiguió naruto – hasta mi madre, que es la persona mas sensata del mundo… esta de acuerdo con esto… no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para eludirlo, ella dice… que aunque no conoce a mi prometida, le han hablado de ella y que es una persona muy dulce y muy tierna… mas tierna de lo que mi madre podría ser – pero nunca habrá alguien igual de tierna que tu hinata pensó naruto – y que con ella seré feliz… pero al igual que tu hinata… yo también amo a alguien, con tanta fuerza que me rompe el corazón… porque ella no siente lo mismo que yo – en la mente de hinata, se formo la imagen de la alegre pelirosa con la que había visto a naruto hacia ya unas tres semanas, el se veía tan feliz a su lado, que supuso seria ella – dime hinata… - prosiguió naruto mirándola a los ojos - ¿ como es el? ¿que hizo para robar tu corazón? – el rostro de hinata dejo la tristeza por unos momentos y esbozo una tierna sonrisa, olvidando el dolor por unos momentos

El es… alguien muy activo, brillante, hace que mis días sean mas divertidos, siempre se preocupa por los demás, tiene un gran corazón de oro, me alegra cuando estoy triste – en la mente de naruto se formo la imagen del alegre veterinario que le presento hinata una vez, seguro y ella estaba enamorada de el – y aunque lo conozco desde hace poco tiempo ha sabido llegar a mi corazón, sin hacer nada en especial, solo siendo el mismo – su rostro volvió a la expresión triste – y dime naruto ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cómo robo tu corazón?

Pues ella… ella – comenzó naruto con sus ojos adquiriendo brillo – es simplemente magnifica… es sencilla, nada pretenciosa, paciente, amable…y tierna…la persona mas tierna que he conocido, no hizo nada para llegar a mi corazón, yo la deje pasar.

Y ahora que harás? – le volvió a preguntar la ojiplata al rubio.

No puedo decirle que no a mis padres – dijo naruto – ellos con demasiado importantes para mi, espero solamente que tu seas feliz en matrimonio y tratare de ser feliz con el mío – y si te hace sufrir le partiré la cara por entristecer a mi amada hinata pensó naruto – pero quiero que me prometas algo.

Que cosa – pregunto hinata, lo que sea por ti naruto – kun pensó ella.

Hoy grabaremos nuestros nombres en este árbol, para así, recordar por ultima vez a esa persona a la que amamos – dijo señalándolo al árbol detrás de hinata – si algún día llegaras a amar a la persona con la que te casaras, volverás aquí y escribirás su nombre y si a mi me pasa lo mismo volveré aquí a escribir su nombre, así el día en que alguno de los dos llegue a amar a alguien mas escribirá su nombre en este árbol que dices?

Lo prometo, el día que ame a otra persona volveré aquí a escribir su nombre – aunque dudo que llegue a amar a otra persona que no seas tu naruto – kun.

Y así ellos tallaron sus nombres en la corteza del tronco del árbol tan profundo como el amor que llenaba sus corazones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata estaba nerviosa, esta en una habitación al lado del salón de recepciones en donde se celebraba su compromiso, miraba por la ventana las estrellas que alumbraban la noche ( paso una semana después de lo anterior escrito) llevaba puesto un kimono lila con flores doradas, unas delicadas sandalias doradas y su cabello caía libre como una cascada sobre sus hombros hasta la cintura y una cinta dorada que le adornaba el cabello, no dejo que le pusieran maquillaje ya que lo detestaba, pero en ese momento se veía realmente hermosa, hermosa para un hombre al que no conocía, estaba aun muy nerviosa, estaba en la habitación para conocer ahí a su prometido, hacia un par de horas conoció a los padres de este, su madre una hermosa pelirroja muy alegre y educada con los ojos verdes, hinata pensó que la señora Kushina Namikaze era tierna y entusiasta, mas el Padre de su prometido le recordó a su amado Naruto, el señor Miniato Namikaze era un Hombre Rubio con unos ojos azules como el cielo, que le recordaban tanto a Naruto, que toda la charla se la paso pensando en el, por Dios estaba en su compromiso y solo pensaba en Naruto, el padre de su prometido le pareció, serio cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba y muy pacifico, se sorprendió de ver a su padre sonreír junto a el, quien diría que se podría ver a hiashi hyuuga carcajeándose del chiste de un amigo, mientras su madre y la señora kushina conversaban alternando de temas sin parar, también se reían y en ocasiones molestaban a sus maridos, parecía que esa armonía familiar valía la pena por su sacrificio no? Pero volviendo a los hechos, el prometido llegaba tarde a la fiesta de compromiso, que molesto era esperar (yo: personalmente detesto esperar), seguía mirando por el ventanal cuando sintió que la puerta detrás de ella se abría y se cerraba lentamente. "Llego la hora" pensó mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había llegado tarde, se reprochaba por ese hecho pero había pasado con ilusión por el café con la esperanza de ver a hinata por ultima vez antes de que llegara a su fatídico destino, mas no la encontró, no había ido hacia allá durante toda la semana, no respondió a sus mensajes de texto ni a los e-mails que en vano le mando, ni siquiera sabia adonde vivia, ni como se apellidaba para buscar su dirección, que idiota no?, te enamoras perdidamente de alguien y no te dignas a preguntarle su apellido siquiera ( he tenido amigos a los que les saque el apellido al año y medio, estas cosas pasan de verdad) cuando llego al elegante club en donde se celebraba la unión de las familias Namikaze y Hyuuga, todo se veía en perfecta armonía, la familia hyuuga era muy seria se notaba pero al lado de su familia, parecía como si una alegría sobre humana los sobrecogiera a todos, cuando fue presentado con el padre de su prometida lo primero que pensó fue, en hinata, el padre de la novia tenia sus mismos ojos aunque su cabello era castaño, pero esos ojos no tenían la enorme ternura que ella poseía, mas la madre de su prometida, que tenia los ojos castaños tenia el cabello negro azulado como ella y la hermana de la misma también le hacia recordar a ella, seguro que su prometida también era parecida ella, si todos en la familia tenían estas similitudes "esto va a ser difícil" pensó, tener a alguien parecida a ella pero no a ella en si " me pregunto si la llegare a amar"

Se dirigió con pesadez por los alrededores mirando el entorno con una mezcla de sentimientos indescifrables para el, hablo con algunas personas de ambas familias y finalmente se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua a el área de recepción para aceptar su destino

"aquí vamos" pensó mientras abría la puerta y se adentraba a la habitación alumbrada por la luz de la luna y algunas velas mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si, alcanzo a ver el cabello azulado de su prometido que miraba por el amplio ventanal que estaba frente a el y tras unos segundos ella lentamente se fue dando la vuelta.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se quedo muda mirando al hombre que se hallaba frente a ella, su mente no procesaba el hecho de que el estuviera allí, era como si su mente le hubiera jugado una mala pasada y fuera solo un holograma del hombre al que amaba con locura y sin medida "por favor que sea real" pensaba mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el.

hinata? – no lo odia creer, no se podía mover de la emoción, deseaba abrazarla con fuerza para saber que ella era real, y vio como ella se acercaba lentamente hacia el con la misma mirada de incredulidad que tenia el,"por favor que sea real" rogaba para sus adentros mientras sus pies se movían hacia ella a paso inseguro hasta quedar solo a centímetros.

Naruto – kun? – el tenia que ser real, oyó su voz, era la de el y vio como se movía sin despegarle los ojos de encima estando a solo unos centímetros de el tuvo la necesidad de asegurarse que era el, así que instintivamente alzo la mano y toco primero sus dorados cabellos y luego la paso sus manos por sus mejillas "oh por kami, el real, es real".

Hyuuga? – ella era real, lo supo al sentir como tocaba con delicadeza sus cabellos y luego pasaba sus manos por sus mejillas mirándolo a los ojos, el se sintió perder dentro de la plata fundida y la ternura que transmitían su mirada, si el hubiera por lo menos preguntado su apellido, se habría ahorrado, noches enteras sin dormir de los últimos siete días.

Namikaze? – aun seguía acariciando sus mejillas, sin despegarle la vista, sentía que si lo soltaba se desvanecería en el aire y todo quedaría en el aire, una enorme sonrisa surco los labios de el y empezó a reír escandalosamente, naruto reía de pura felicidad y dio gracias al destino, por tenerla enfrente a ella, ella no lo pudo aguantar mas y también se puso a reír como una loca, sentía una felicidad tremenda teniendo al frente a la persona que mas amaba pero al calmarse los dos y quedando todo en silencio, una duda se adentro en su corazón, bajo su mano lentamente y lo miro detenidamente.

Muy buenas noches Naruto Namikaze – le dijo lentamente.

Muy buenas noches Hinata Hyuuga – respondió el con una sonrisa, su voz, su aroma y ese esplendido kimono hacían efecto en el, estaba atontado, muy atontado, pero se concentro es poner atención a lo que ella le decía.

Bueno naruto – prosiguió ella, un nerviosismo sobrehumano le invadía pero tenia que saberlo en ese momento – tienes al frente a tu prometida y yo tengo al frente a mi prometido así que solo respóndeme esta pregunta ¿tu crees… que intentarías amarme de tal manera como amas a la persona de la que me contaste hace una semana? – naruto la miro detenidamente por unos segundos suspiro lentamente, y respondió

No hinata… no lo creo – hinata sintió que su mundo se iba abajo, pero no se dejaría vencer, tenia una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas, aunque suene egoísta lucharía por primera ves en su vida por algo, y eso seria el amor de Naruto – quieres saber porque? – prosiguió el con dificultad, "tengo que decírselo ahora, aunque ella no me ame, yo luchare por cambiar esos sentimientos en su corazón" pensó el

Si – dijo hinata resuelta, quería escuchar sus razones y así podría decirle lo que nunca le dijo antes, naruto solo observaba a hinata con infinita ternura.

Sabes hinata… yo no podría intentar amarte porque yo… ya te amo – hinata solo abrió mas sus ojos - la persona de la que te hable hace algunos días… eras tu – hinata no lo podía creer ahí estaba el, diciéndole lo que tanto había querido escuchar, y ella oyendo lo que quería oír desde hace meses – tu crees hinata…que me llegaras a amar algún día?

No naruto – kun – a naruto sus ilusiones se le fueron por los suelos pero siguió escuchando la voz de hinata – sabes porque? – naruto negó con la cabeza intentando con todos sus fuerzas no despegar la mirada en los ojos de hinata – es porque… y también ya te amo naruto- kun.

Hinata… - susurro naruto acercándose mas a ella y posando suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella la beso, y se dejo invadir por el calido sentimiento que le recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, para hinata era como si volara por el cielo, mientras naruto la tomaba por la cintura suavemente y la acercaba cada ves mas a el para sentirla mas cerca, para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, hinata entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de naruto por dos razones, la primera para no caerse pues sentía que se le debilitaban las piernas y creía que caería si naruto la soltaba y la segunda por que ella también quería sentirse pegada a su cuerpo ( y quien no?) mientras profundizaban cada vez mas el beso y se volvía cada vez mas pasional, tan absortos estaban con el beso que no notaron a una persona entrando por la puerta de la habitación.

Vaya… que rápida hermanita – dijo una vos burlona arruinando el mágico momento de nuestros queridos protagonistas, por lo que fueron obligados a separarse muy sonrojado ( yo: vaya que oportuna no?)

Ha-hanabi… que haces aquí – pregunto (mejor dicho reclamo) hinata a su hermanita quien miraba la escena divertida.

Sus madres requieren la presencia de ambos en el salón, dicen que ya habrán tenido el tiempo suficiente para hablar no? – alzo una ceja con una mueca bastante suspicaz – así que me pidieron que viniera, aunque mi padre se ofreció personalmente, pero el señor minato se lo impidió – la cara de hinata mostró terror, una cosa era que hanabi hubiera visto el beso, pero que hubiera sido su padre quien entrara por la puerta hubiese desatado una catástrofe, naruto solo sudo frío por la espalda, coincidió con el pensamiento de hinata, su futuro suegro era de temer, así que con paso lento los tres dejaron la habitación naruto y hinata tomados de la mano, siguiendo a una sonriente hanabi. Ambos llegaron donde sus respectivas madres y fueron separados por unos minutos.

Y bien naruto? – pregunto kushina emocionada al ver la cara de inmensa felicidad que desprendía su rubio hijo – que piensas de ella, tenia yo la razón?

Claro mamá – expreso este al borde de una explosión de felicidad – es la persona mas tierna del mundo, yo la ame apenas la vi. – mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba el rostro de la pelirroja "misión cumplida" pensó ella.

Y bien hinata – pregunto Hana (nombre inventado, aun no se sabe el nombre de la mama de hinata y este es el quemas me gusta) mirando el semblante radiante de su hija – que te pareció el?, tenia razón?.

Por supuesto que si madre – dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – es el hombre mas bueno, dulce y considerado que he conocido, tienen corazón de oro, me enamore de el nada mas al mirarlo – " misión cumplida" pensó Hana mirando cómplice a kushina quien le guiño el ojo y levanto el pulgar en señal de victoria.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Habían pasado 6 meses desde aquel día en que ellos se confesaron sus sentimientos en la fiesta de compromiso, tres desde la boda de ellos, fue algo muy sencillo a petición de hinata, en la playa frente a la puesta del sol, con todas las personas a las que ellos amaban, para entregarse el uno al otro en una vida llena de felicidad, hinata y naruto andaban por un parque conocido para ellos, no habían vuelto desde esa noche en la que la tristeza los inundaba, cuando aun no sabían lo que el destino les deparaba, encontraron lo que andaban buscando, el árbol donde grabaron sus nombres, se sentaron bajo la sombra de este y sonrieron.

creo que ya no habaran mas nombres grabados en este árbol – dijo naruto mirando sus nombres y sonriendo, hinata no respondió nada, se le veía algo silenciosa, pensativa tal ves, en el tiempo que habían tenido, naruto había aprendido a conocer cada gesto que ella hacia, sabia que algo le pasaba pero no sabia que – que pasa hinata? – ella lo miro.

Creo… naruto – kun… que me he vuelto a enamorar – eso no se lo esperaba naruto, tenia ganas de sacarle a hinata quien era el maldito que le estaba arrebatando el corazón de su amada pero se contuvo.

Y dime hinata… como es el?

Aun no lo se – eso descuadro a naruto aun mas – aun no lo conozco, pero lo siento, siento que su vida va creciendo, que me dará alegrías y tristezas, que llenara mi vida de amor, no se como será, pero espero conocerlo con ilusión, y se que tu también naruto – kun llegaras a amarlo tanto o mas que yo…

Como llegare a amarlo si comparto con el tu amor – pregunto el intrigado.

Pues… yo se que lo amaras naruto – kun y mas cuando el te diga algo… se que te llenara de felicidad.

Que me dirá hinata.

Pues el… o ella te dirá papá – shock, "ella esta diciendo lo que creo que esta diciendo?" pensó naruto atónito.

Hinata… tu estas?...

Si – grito ella con una sonrisa radiante, naruto la abrazo con fuerza y la empezó a besar por toda la cara maravillado con la noticia.

Eres maravillosa… la persona mas tierna del mundo lo sabias verdad? – dijo el mientras, sonreía ampliamente.

Y tu eres la persona con el mejor corazón del mundo naruto – kun… te amo.

Y yo a ti – respondió el abrazándola de nuevo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

apúrate naruto o ella se resfriara – decía hinata muy abrigada cargando a una pequeña bebe de apenas tres meses de nacida que dormía placidamente entregada al calor maternal que ella emanaba.

Solo un poco mas hinata… tiene que quedar bien grabado… no quiero que el paso del tiempo lo estropee – dijo naruto mientras que con su cuchilla profundizaba las letras grabadas en la corteza del arbolen donde se encontraban – ya esta listo, míralo – hinata sonrío al ver el nombre de su pequeña grabado en el árbol que tantos recuerdos le traía.

Y bien naruto? – le pregunto ella con una sonrisa – la amas tanto como yo la amo?

Muchísimo hinata… tenias razón, aun sin verla la amaba y ahora que por fin esta con nosotros cada día la amo con mas fuerza, pero nunca mas que a ti – diciendo esto los tres se encaminaron a su casa lentamente mientras que en el árbol de veían claramente sus tres nombres.

Naruto

Hinata

Y hiromi

Fin

Jijiji espero que les haya gustado mi one shot, se me ocurrió un día cuando estaba apunto de quedarme dormida, pensando ideas para mi otro fic, la idea vino completa a mi mente como un flechazo pero, por causa de mis estudio y el trabajo no la pude terminar hasta ahora, espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero reviews con las opiniones :D, criticas, y demás cosas , gracias por leer de antemano.

Dato extra: puse Hiromi de nombre porque me encanta el fruto de una noche, Emuma-sensei actualice pronto las masas se lo piden!! Tambien me inspire en los nombres que se ven escritos en los árboles de parejas de enamorados, esto es algo muy común por aquí en Perú ( pobres arbolitos no?)

Honto arigatou gazaimasu… jaa ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Weno, aquí pongo el capitulo 2 que es un preludio del capitulo principal ( que era el one shot) espero que les guste aquí pondre detalles que se me escaparon del primer capitulo.

Disclaimers: naruto le peretence a masashi kishimoto, pero yo amante del naruhina lo tomo prestado a sus personajes para en esta historia.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El dia en que nos conocimos

Era temprano, de un dia de otoño, ni muy frio pero tampoco muy caluroso, en una gran mansion, una muchacha se despertaba con el canto de las aves, su cabello sedoso, negro azulado caia alborotado por su rostro, mientras un pijama que consistia en un corto vestido de seda, que remarca la envidiable figura que se maneja ( ya quisieras tener la figura de hinata ) sus ojos perlas, casi blancos se mostraban somnolientos, pero tenia que despertarse temprano para ir a trabajar, no era que lo necesitara, pues su familia poseia bastante dinero, sino es que habia decidido hacerse de una experiencia laboral que la ayudara cuando ella tomara las riendas de la empresa familiar, su padre primero habia reclamado sus deseos por trabajar como una empleada en una de las empresas aliadas a hyuuga corp. Pero luego de pensarlo seriamente su hija tenia razon, no podia entrar a mandar a su empresa sin estar preparada antes, asi que luego de algunas modificaciones Hinata Hyuuga entro a trabajar en Constructora Nara, empezó como secretaria pero rápidamente fue escalando puestos hasta quedar como jefa del departamento de mercadotecnia, aunque Hiashi Hyuuga no lo dijera, y siempre tratara duramente a su hija, estaba satisfecho con la fuerte y determinada mujer en la que se había vuelto la mayor de sus hijas, a los 23 años de hinata tenia un titulo de arquitecta y se había recibido con honores, siendo la que diera el discurso de cierre de carrera en la universidad nacional de konoha y ahora era la jefa de unos de los departamentos mas importantes de la empresa Nara, era muy inteligente y a la ves benevolente con las personas que tenia a su mando, pero podía ser muy dura e inflexible cunado alguien incumplía las normas.

Hinata se ducho mientras los rastros de somnolencia desaparecian de ella, y se vistio con un traje ejecutivo color azul marino y ato su cabello en una larga coleta dejando algunos mechones rebeldes caer por su rostro, bajo al desayunador de la mansion encontrando a Hanabi, su hermana de 18 años tomando apresuradamente su desayuno y dispuesta a irse a la universidad, era el segundo año de ella y estudiaba administración de negocios internacionales, viendo la rapida partida de su hermana, quedo ella solo en el desayunador cuando aparecieron sus padres, se sentaron junto a ella a la mesa y empezaron a desayunar tranquilamente, hablando de temas triviales, luego su padre partio a su trabajo dejando a hinata y a su madre Hanna solas en el desayunador, estaba dispuesta a retirase a trabajar ella tambien cuando su madre la detuvo por unos momentos.

hinata – comenzo ella con una sonrisa dulce – que es lo que verias en un hombre para enamorarte de el?

He? P-porque la pregunta madre – si que la habia agarrado de sorpresa, su madre nunca le habia preguntado cosas asi.

He.. bueno es que desde hace mucho que no llegas con un novio a la casa – contesto ella ampliando la sonrisa.

Pues…etto.. yo realmente no me preocupo si fuera guapo o no – contesto ella sinceramente – que sea luchador, que tenga metas por cumplir y por encima de todo, que tenga un buen corazon… yo me enamoraria de alguien con un corazón de oro – la sonrisa de hanna se hizo aun mas amplia – esto responde tu inquietud madre?

Claro mi niña – dijo ella viendola dulcemente – anda a trabajar que se hace tarde y apuesto a que shikamaru estara hecho un lio sin ti.

Ok!! Nos vemos mas tarde madre – se despidio ella saliendo a prisa de la casa e internandose en su BMW color plata, convertible de tapa dura (adoro los BMW) y encaminandose al trabajo pensando que se traia entre manos su madre.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se habia levantado tarde!!! Eran las 7:50 y tenia que estar en una reunion importante en la empresa Namikaze a las 9:30, no porque fuera la empresa de su padre y el fuera a tomar el mando al cumplir los 25 ( faltaban 2 largos años para eso) se creia en el derecho de llegar tarde, siempre el habia sido muy gentil con la gente y apreciaba el trabajo duro y la necesidad de la gente por trabajar por llevar un pan a la mesa, aunque el nunca habia sufrido por eso, desde pequeño lo habia tenido absolutamente todo y aunque podria fácilmente haberse convertido en un niño mimado, sus padres le habian inculcado el valor de la humildad, se levanto como alma que llevara el diablo y se adentro en la ducha, despojandose de la ropa como si fuera un modelo que tuviera que cambiarse antes de la proxima caminata por la pasarela, prendio el agua caliente y salto hacia atrás cuando un chorro hirviendo lo alcanzo y empezo a graduar el agua hasta encontrar la temperatura exacta, se ducho rápidamente , y con una toalla atada a su cintura, abrio su closet buscando el traje nuevo que se habia comprado para la reunion con empresas suna.

Fue entonces cuando escucho un ruido en la cocina de su apartamento, y se asusto, ladrones? penso mientas aun con la toalla en la cintura cogio su bate de beisbol y haciendo el menor ruido posible se encamino a la cocina , pero que ladron mas escandaloso, penso mientras oia como las cosas de la cocina eran movidas haciendo un ruido muy alto, se preparo para atrapar al ladron y de una patada abrio la puesta ( que son de esas que no se cierran sino que se pueden abrir por los dos lados sin manija solo con un empujon de la mano)

alto ahí – grito el amenazante con el bate en alto, para encontrarse con una alta figura femenina que vestia unos jeans desgastados y un polo manga larga color verde jade que contrastaba con sus ojos y una cabellera rojo fuego, ella se dio vuelta y lo miro con asombro –ma..mama? que haces aquí?- la aludida simplemente rio al ver a su hijo, con toalla atada y un bate en la mano apuntandola a ella como si de un arma se tratara

Jajaja…naruto…jajaj baja eso – dijo ella sin para de reirse, e intentando calmarse al ver a su hijo en semejantes fachas, se estaba calmando cuando sin previo aviso la toalla que el tenia amarrado a la cintura cayo, dejando a la madre admirar el cuerpo tan bien cuidado y tan bien proporcionado que su querido hijo tenia( yo tambien lo quiero ver asi!!), y estallo en carcajadas mas agudas agarrandose de la mesa de la cocina – vaya, vaya – dijo ella entre risas – creo que no solo creciste de estatura hijito – dijo ella y naruto se sonrojo profundamente,

No me mires -grito el desesperado y cogio a toda velocidad nuevamente la toalla amarrandosela con fuerza y mirando a su madre Kushina Namikaze con furia contenida – aun no me has respondido…que haces aquí? Y mas importante aun…como diablos entraste, me has dado un susto de muerte mamá podria haberte atacado.

Vamos hijo… si normalmente vengo algunos dias aquí… se que escondes una copia de la llave debajo de la tercera maceta al costado de la puerta, siempre has sido tan predecible… y vengo a prepararte el desayuno… o es que no pensabas desayunar nada e ir a la empresa sin comer, hoy hay un importante contrato con suna y te necesitamos del mejor humor del mundo y no del peor, que sabemos te pasa cuando no desayunas – el suspiro resignado, su madre siempre tenia la razon, poco a poco, la molestia por tenerla ahí se fue extinguiendo – asi que anda a cambiarte antes de que se haga mas tarde.

Ok – respondió el desapareciendo por la puerta y volviendo a la habitación y tomando el traje gris claro que compro y una corbata negra que convinaba con sus zapatos italianos ( que tiene los zapatos italianos que siempre los describen en la novelas, fics y etc ah?) salio de nuevo a la cocina y encontró un plato, de exquisito, suave, humeante …

Ramen!! – grito el atacando el plato sin piedad hasta terminarse la ultima gota de su platillo preferido, mientras su madre lo veia con una dulce sonrisa – gracias mama… estaba delicioso… - momento, penso el Namikaze, su madre nunca, y ojo nunca no es una exageración, le preparaba ramen de desayunar a menos que fuera porque quisiera pedirle un gran favor…que era lo que tramaba ahora – que es lo que quieres? – le pregunto lentamente.

No es nada cariño – dijo sonriendo, "mala señal" penso naruto – solo quisiera que me respondieras una inocente preguntita…que es lo que ves en una mujer??…

Eh? – hay no si su madre se volvia su casamentera oficial, estaria mas que perdido, porque diablos no se busco una novia tras haber llegado a konoha hace año y medio al terminar sus estudios de administración de empresas en el extranjero… eso le pasaba por lento..

Pues… no es que te vaya a buscar novia, si es eso lo que te preocupa - respondio ella al darse cuenta de la mirada de panico de su hijo -… es solo que me pregunto de que clase de chica te enamorarias?

Bueno… yo me fijaria en que fuera sincera…humilde, nada pretenciosa eso si y porsuesto debe de ser tierna, mas tierna de lo tu que puedas llegar a ser – le respondio el sonriendo – asi me enamorare sin remedio de ella.

Gracias – dijo ella simplemente – se te hace tarde naruto…vuela..

Hai! – dijo el cogiendo su portafolios y su laptop hp pavilum ( la que se gira :D) y saliendo a toda prisa de hacia el estacionamiento del complejo de departamentos en el que el vivia, entro en su lamborgini rojo y salio rápidamente mismo Schumacher ( asi se escribe?) hacia Namikaze's corp.

Mientras en el departamento Kushina marcaba rápidamente un numero de celular, después de dos timbradas…

moshi, moshi…Hanna al habla – respondio su interlocutora.

Hanna? Soy yo Kushina… se lo preguntaste? – dijo Kushina expectante.

Claro que si – respondió esta alegre – donde nos veremos para conversar.

Hay un café cerca de un amplio parque en el centro de la ciudad, esta muy cerca de ambas empresas, ahí podemos conversar sin problemas… te veo allá sobre las cuatro de la tarde? – respondió Kushina sin demora.

Claro ahí estaré – respondió Hanna emocionada

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde en Haruhi's café se encontraban las madres de nuestros queridos protagonistas, contándose las respuestas de cada uno de sus hijos.

pues tu hija muy bien podría haber descrito a mi naruto – decía Kushina con emoción

y naruto describió muy bien como es hinata , pero aun asi no podemos esperar hasta el compromiso para que se conozcan, que hacer, que hacer….

Lo tengo – grito Kushina haciendo que algunos clientes de diferentes mesas la vieran con algo de enojo, a ella le salio una gotita en la cabeza – gomen…

Tu y tu efusividad Kushina… – dijo Hanna algo avergonzada, conocia a Kushina desde el instituto y habian sido las mejores amigas y hasta habian prometido a sus hijos antes de que ellos nacieran, cuando supieron que ambas estaban embarazadas al mismo tiempo, aunque Kushina con un par de meses de adelanto que Hanna, pero eso no quitaba que la constante efusividad de Kushina le metiera en aprietos desde el pasado, en la biblioteca, en el aula del instituto, en los viajes que tenian, en su fiesta de compromiso con hiashi y sobre todo en la boda de ellos también, como olvidar el "bien que se casan porque estas embarazada" que grito ella, en medio del discurso de hiashi en la recepción de la boda, se paso las manos por su azulado cabello, si no fuera porque adoraba a su amiga, la hubiera matado en ese momento, pero mírennos ahora, 23 años después trazando un malvado plan sacado de la siniestra mente de Kushina para hacer que nuestros hijos se enamoren antes de lanzarles la bomba de que estan comprometidos… porque me dejo arrastrar por ella en sus locuras, solo kami sabe cuanta paciencia le tengo ( inner: no se te hace conocida esta relacion…// yo : a mi karencita le deben estar ardiendo las orejas) volviendo a los echos, ella me miro con un brillo malvado y empezo a explicar.

Este café, sera aquí donde se conoceran…

Como? – respondi yo.

Tu solo has lo que yo te diga, me dijo empezando a reir escandalosamente, haciendo que la gente nos volviera a mirar irritada, yo rece para mis adentros por paciencia y calma antes de que extrangulara a mi querida amiga…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba caminando al estacionamiento de la Constructora Nara, habia sido un dia relajado, solo tuve que firmar papeles, se podria decir que mi departamento era uno de los mas organizados de la empresa, y mi gente me tenia extrecha confianza y yo a ellos, asi que sabia que no habia nada por lo que preocuparme cuando empezo a sonar el timbre de mi celular

moshi moshi… - dije yo, viendo un numero nuevo en la pantalla

hinata…donde estas? – la vos de mi madre me sorprendio.

Saliendo de la oficina madre porque? – me extrañaba que mi madre me llamara de un numero que no fuera el suyo.

Es que – se le oia algo nerviosa – se me ha estropeado el carro en frente de un café cerca de tu trabajo, se llama haruhi's café, y mi celular se quedo sin bateria, una señora amablemente me presto el suyo para poder llamarte podrias venir a recogerme…

Claro mama… se donde queda.. estare alli en 5 minutos, esperame…- dijo ella apresurada mientras se metia rapidamente a su auto y enrumbaba a toda velocidad hacia el café…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba saliendo de la empresa temprano, la reunion con la gente de suna corp. Fue muy agradable e hice grandes migas con el hijo del dueño sabaku no gaara, iba caminado hacia su querido lamborgini rojo cuando su celular empezo a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo y ve un numero extraño en la pantalla, quen seria?

moshi, moshi – dije yo algo intrigado cuando un fuerte grito me tapo la audición..

NARUTOOOOOOO… hijo donde estas?, ya te fuiste a casa, dime que no dime que nooooooooo … - porque tenia que tener una madre tan loca? ( inner: vuelvo a preguntar no te recuerda a algo// yo: desgraciadamente si..=(… hay madres que son UNICAS)

No mama – contesto alejando todo lo posible el aparatito de mi oreja para no quedar sordo tan joven – que paso

Pues veras, es que tuve un pequeño choquecito que…

UN CHOQUE… donde, cuando, como, porque…donde estas, voy por ti ahora…

Hay un café llamado Haruhi's en un parque cerca de la empresa… naruto??… naruto?? – pero este ya le habia colgado y corrio hacia su auto y lo prendia a toda velocidad para asegurse que su loca y tierna madre ( a la cual queria mucho) se encontrara bien.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

me colgo – dijo Kushina desesperada, mientras Hanna al mismo tiempo colgaba el celular de su amiga – rapido Hanna hay que irnos ya… estan de camino…

pero y ahora que pasara… - pregunto ella preocupada mientas que Kushina paga la cuenta le decia algo al propietario del café , le guiñaba descaradamente el ojo al dueño que se ruborizaba como un camaron hervido ( si no supiera que ama demasiado a Minato le habria dado una golpiza) y me arrastraba a toda velocidad afuera del establecimiento y se subia a mi auto y yo entrando en el lado del copiloto DE MI PROPIO AUTO … me agarraba del asiento por la velocidad alarmante en la que ella hizo desaparecernos de ahí…

por que no entraste en tu auto??- le pregunte

ejeje… en verdad lo choque al estacionarlo – respondio con una inocente mirada.

Kushina baka!! - le grite – y ahora como sabremos que tal les fue…

Dejemos que el destino decida, el dueño me prometio contarme todo cuando volvamos…pero yo se… que se enamoraran – dijo ella mientras volábamos por la autopipista con paradero desconocido

Por cierto Kushina? , porque tuvimos que llamamos desde el celular de la otra? – le pregnte mientras rezaba que no nos chocaramos

No se como sera Hinata –dijo ella mientras concentraba su vista en la autopista - pero si naruto veia mi numero con contestaria….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En haruhi's café hay dos puertas una que da al lado derecho, hacia adonde uno puede llegar a Namikaze's corp. De donde venia Naruto Y una a la izquierda que da a Constructora Nara y co. De donde Venia Hinata, ellos llegaron al lugar al mismo tiempo al lugar, estacionaron sus vehiculos y salieron apresuradamente de el mismo a toda velocidad y entraron corriendo al local ( cada uno por la puerta que le correspondia)

mamá donde estas - se escucho un coro proviniendo de las dos puertas, pasos apresurados y pum! Los dos se tropezaron con una mesa al centro del local, cayendo al suelo y botando todo el contenido a su paso ( como nota: aquí se habian sentado Kushina y Hanna anteriormente) hinata y naruto levantaron la cabeza y se quedaron embobados viendose alos ojos, y perdiendose en ellos mutuamente, cuando un grito los saco de su ensimismamiento.

Pero miren lo que han hecho – gritaba el dueño del local, furioso – me pagaran todo, eran el juego de te mas caro que tenia.

L-lo siento mucho señor – dijo hinata dulcemente mientras veia su traje estropeado por los restos de te que fueron a parar a su ropa.

Lo siento señor – dijo naruto educadamente ( educadamente?) y parandose al ver el desastre que habia ocasionado junto ala misteriosa joven con la que tropezo y el gentilemente le ofrecio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando sintio el tacto de la suave piel de la joven un escalofrio le recorrio toda la espalda, y a hinata todas las terminaciones nerviosas se le alteraron mientras volvia a posar su mirada en esos ojos azules como el cielo con los que tropezo, y se volvia aperder, que era lo que hacia en ese lugar…MI MADRE .. recordo..

Disculpe señor – dijo soltando la mano de naruto – estoy buscando a mi madre se llama Hanna, me dijo que estaria aquí..

Pues vera – dijo naruto algo avergonzado por la escena – yo tambien busco a la mia se llama Kushina..

Ah! - Dijo el dueño del local – pues ellas ya se fueron hace un rato – volteo hacia hinata – la suya se fue con una amable mecanico que viendo su situación se ofrecio a arreglar su auto en un taller que queda muy cerca de aquí – se volvio hacia naruto – y la suya se fue con la grua que pedimos por el pequeño choque que sufrio… no se preocupe, su madre esta bien – aseguro el con una sonria, ambas dijeron que esperaran su llamada… porque no toman asiento mientras esperan – dijo amablemente el dueño – eso no quiere decir que me he olvidado que me han roto vajillla cara y de la buena, se pueden poner de acuerdo para pagarlo a medias no? – ambos se miraron otra ves y caminaron hacia una mesa cercana a la ventana del lado izquierdo.

Bueno…vaya madre la mia no? – dijo el joven con una sonrisa, hinata se volvio gelatina ( y quien no con las sonrisas que se manda naruto) – por cierto mi nombre es naruto y el tuyo?

Hinata – respondio ella – y estoy en la misma situación que tu… algunas veces no entiendo a las madres…

Después de eso, al poco tiempo de conversar se volvieron amigos y todos los dias a la misma hora, se encontraban en aquel café, para hablar y asi como los meses pasaban el amor que empezo a nacer en ellos florecio como elcerezo!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Lo termine!!

Y me gusto demasiado!!

Esto es en especial para mi querida mayrita ( nueva amiga recien descubierta)

Espero que les guste…

Y que se pasen por mi fic sueño o realidad!!

Espero reviews!!

El proximo capitulo se titulara

Cuando yo dude de tus sentimientos

en el capitulo uno hay pistas de sobre que se tratara ese capitulo

espero de corazon que les haya gustado y que les aya arrancado algunas rizas :D

jaa ne!


End file.
